Pokéshipping Week of 2015
by Boi this is old
Summary: November the first to November the seventh.One prompt each day,all revolving around our favorite bickering duo.Pokeshipping.
1. What if Misty never left?

**{11-01-2015}A/N Oh my god I can not b** **elieve it's ALREADY pokeshipping week ^·^ I'm so excited I actually got tumbler just to look at entries about this week AAAHHH I'm gonna put up my homework for its due date (tommorrow) just so I can do this one shot! B) #thuglife**

* * *

Pokeshipping Prompt 1:What if Misty never left?

* * *

"Wow."

"Huh?"

Misty looked at Ash then looked back to the small scene happening before her.

"Shhh,look."

She pointed at Drew and May a bit ways off,just out of hearing range.

Ash looked over;May was blushing holding a fresh rose definitely not the first one they've seen given to her by the green haired boy.

"What about it?"

"They're obviously just beating around the bush."

"Triii toge toge!" Togepi thrilled in agreement while being held by Misty.

"Beating what bush?"He looked around for a beaten bush...maybe a rose bush?

Misty turned to look at him,her eyebrow up as if saying 'are you serious?'.

After a couple seconds of having Ash stare at her with a confused face she sighed.

"Four and a half years traveling with you and you still can't take a hint."

He was still confused.

"You'll understand when you're older,"she said patting his shoulder.

He was about to say something along the lines of Misty beating bushes herself when May started running back,rose in hand.

"Hey guys!"May looked around.

"Where's Brock?"

"Maybe beating a bush."Ash answered as if it was the most normal thing Brock could be doing.

May blinked slowly,and turned to Misty.

"He's in the PokéCenter with the pokémon,"she answered,a tear-drop very obvious on her forehead.

* * *

"So De-Dee,it's been a while how are your pokémon?"Kenny smirked stretching out the last "Dee."

Dawn stopped walking and exploded.

"MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N! NOT DE-DEE! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Kenny started laughing,the name never getting to old for him.

"Pfft."

"Hey Mist!"

"Hmm?" She turned her head,only to come face to face with Ash.

"AH!"

She laughed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Ash!"

"Pi-pika Pikachupi Pikapi,"Pikachu told Ash jumping into Misty's arms.

"Aww c'mon Pikachu it was just a joke,"

"Pi!"

Misty sighed.

"Whatever...so what are you doing Misty?"

Misty turned back to watching Dawn and Kenny bickering.

"Just watching them fight,"she mumbled,"he totally likes her."

"Huh?"

"What?"

They both blinked.

"Likes her?"

Misty laughed nervously,"Nothing,nothing..."

"I can't meddle in Dawn's love life just yet,"she mumbled again.

"Um...okay?"

* * *

"Hey Ash,"Misty said walking up next to him.

"Hi Mist!"Ash said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh-um,nothing..."

She looked him up and behind his head,sweatdrop going down his forehead,leaning forward slightly covering something behind him.

"Uh Misty,could you turn around for a second?"

She stayed still.

"Please?"

She sighed and turned,hearing shuffling sounds behind her.

"Okay,you can turn around now."

"What was all that about?"She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing,nothing."

After a while of the makeshift staring competition going on Ash tried to say something.

"So,uh...Misty."

"Yeah?"

Ash grabbed Misty's hand and started walking back to camp with Cilan and Iris.

"Did you know that it's almost been eight years?"

Misty blinked."Eight years?"

Ash smiled,"Eight years since you started traveling with me."

Misty smiled,"Wow,that long?Time sure flies huh?"

"Yup...so..."

"So..."

"Doyouwanttospendtomorrowalone?"

"Do I what?"She laughed.

"Do you wanna spend tomorrow alone?Like without Clian and Iris?"

He played with his fingers.

"I would love too."

Ash looked at Misty,she had grown in those eight years,she wasn't a scrawny little red-headed girl with the crazy had calmed down and had grown...in some was a way better water trainer than small little crush he once had on her had grown right along with her through the eight years,day after day.

He interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Good."

* * *

 **WOW that took some time and effort! Well I gotta charge up for tomorrow's prompt...this is gonna be a looong week.**

 **Uploaded:{11-01-2015}**


	2. Don't leave me

**{11-02-2015}A/N Did I really make it?With all this homework?HELL YEAH! Shoot! Now I gotta make this rated T *sigh* oh whale.I wanna say I updated fast but have you seen the other authors? I wake up ,check my mail and BAM! That -posted one hour ago- message staring straight at you,HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU PEOPLE POST SO FAST?! *cough* Let me quit rambling so you can start reading.**

* * *

Pokeshipping Prompt Two:Don't Leave Me

* * *

 _ **Set in sometime episode three/four-ish**_

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

"Do Too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

 **"DO NOT!"**

 **"DO TOO!"**

 _ **"DO N**_ **\- YOU KNOW WHAT KETCHUM IF YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE!"**

Ash defensive stance momentarily down from the suprise.

"B-but..."

His stuttering was lost in the sounds of the thick forest,Misty didn't hear him as she was already walking the opposite direction.

"Well okay then! I never wanted you to come with me in the first place!Let's go Pikachu!"

Ash walked towards Pikachu who was in between the two trainers and picked him up.

"Pi pika Pikachupi"

Pikachu responded it's ears down in sadness.

Ash's eyes fell for a second,but got back up just as quick.

"We don't need her Pikachu,all she did was complain."

Pikachu gave Ash a little shock.

"Ow!"

Ash glared at Pikachu and turned around,Misty was nowhere to be seen.

Ash took a step towards the direction Misty left,he was contemplating leaving her but was drawn to her direction.

 _ **CRACK!**_

A tree fell over somewhere in the forest.

Ash and Pikachu jumped up in shock.

The rain came in a pouring outburst along with that lightning crack.

All of a sudden Ash felt a dark pit form at the bottom of his stomach,she was out there alone,lost,drenched,in danger...and that unsettled him greatly.

He started running towards her direction.

"MISTY!"

"MISTY!"

He needed her back,fighting with him,yelling at him,it didn't matter to him. As long as she was next to him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He screeched running around some trees,only partly helpful from the rain.

"AHHH!"

A familiar scream echoed through Ash's ears.

"Misty?!"

He ran toward the screech only half noticing Pikachu jumping out of his arms and running ahead of him.

He ran into a small clearing deep in the forest with a small cabin,shaking from the bad weather.

Maybe Misty's there?

He opened the door the sound of the rain saw a little tuff of orange hair in a corner belonging to a shaking Misty Waterflower.

Ash ran to her,the deep pit in his stomach completely replaced with relief.

He took off his jacket and put it around her.

Misty yelped in surprise,not having noticed him walk in,but smiled.

Even though she didn't say anything he could read it in her eyes clearly...

 _Don't leave me._


	3. Crazy things for love

**{11-03-2015}A/N I did it!I didn't think I could for a second but I did! I'm not gonna make you wait for this one because I'm so excited for it.**

* * *

Pokeshipping Prompt Three:Crazy Things for Love

* * *

"How much are these?"

He asked holding up a bouquet of freshly picked roses.

"That'll be fourty dollars sir."

"Fourty dollars?!"

The store clerk looked up at the cap wearing young man in front of was tall,although a bit lean,his muscle was visible through his surprise evident in his big brown eyes.

"Yes,are you going to buy them or not?"

His face shifted into one of sighed and took a step back.

"No..."

The clerk took the roses from him and put them in some water with other flowers while the young man walked out of the store.

"Pika pika?"

He looked at a furry yellow mouse scurry up to his shoulder.

"We can't waste that much on those roses.I didn't get them."

"Pika..." It said it's long ears down.

"It doesn't matter Pikachu I'll just get some in Kanto.I bet they're cheaper there."

They both looked up at a clock.

6:00 am.

"It's six...WAIT SIX?!"

The boy starter running deeper into the city he was in as fast as his body would allow him.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

"Hey Cilan,do you see Ash anywhere?"A girl with big purple hair asked a tall green haired guy in a suit.

"No Iris,hm...he really should be here by now if he wants to catch this flight,"'Cilan' answered scratching his head."Where could he be?"

"GUYS!"

Both Iris and Cilan turned to the voice-along with some other was Ash running towards them in all his glory,Pikachu hanging on to his jacket with all its strength.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

He asked finally coming to a stop in front of them.

"Don't worry Ash you still have 10 minutes before the plane leaves."

Ash sighed in relief at the news from the connoisseur.

"But Ash,are you sure you want to do this? You only have today before you need to come participate in the league again."

"Yeah,I'm sure Cilan.I mean it's our one year anniversary I have to make it special." With the determination in Ash's eyes they both knew he wasn't kidding.

"So Ash,"Iris started,"where were you that was sooo important?"

"Oh-uh-well funny story really..."Ash scratched the back of his head while telling them about his indecisive-ness with which flowers and the outrageous price of a simple bouquet.

Iris rolled her eyes,"You are such a little kid."

"Yeah well-."

 _~All aboard the plane to Kanto~_

He barely had time to wave them goodbye before the doors closed on him.

* * *

"Please Daisy!"

"Well..."

"I swear I'll be back as soon as his first match is over!"

"But Misty remember..."

Misty looked up attentively,her stubbornness in the subject shown in her blue-green eyes.

"Don't drive your boyfriend insane."

She gasped and threw herself onto Daisy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Yeah,yeah."

Daisy said hugging her younger sister back.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!"

She half expected to be hit with a mallet but Misty was already packing for the trip in her room.

* * *

 _I'm glad I walked here it's a nice day..._

She checked the time.

5:27 am

 _~All aboard the plane to Unova~_

She smiled and walked over,just a couple of hours and she could see him in person.

 _ **Ding!Dong!**_

I hope she likes the roses and flowers...

"COME IN!"

Ash walked in.

Was that Daisy?

"Where's Misty?!"

Daisy came out of a room paying attention to something in her hair.

"She's not here today she went on-,"she looked up and almost screamed.

There was Ash Ketchum in all his glory carrying a dozen roses and a box of what she thought was chocolates.

Wasn't he in Unova?

"Oh my...weren't you in like some other region or something?"

Ash blinked why was she acting so weird,and why wasn't Misty here today again?

"Where's Misty?"

He looked around avoiding her question.

"She went to see you!"

Ash stared at was kidding right?

She's joking right?

"You're not serious right?"

 _RIGHT?_

* * *

"Um...excuse me,"Misty asked the owner of a shop,"do you know where they're hosting the Unova league?"

The man blinked,"The Unova...?"

He snapped out of it and looked around.

"Just keep going there,"He pointed to his right,"until you hit the end then take a left."

Misty was about to thank him when he said,"But no one is battling today."

"Really?"

"Yeah,everyone's pokémon are resting today."The man responded.

"Oh well,thank you anyway,"Misty responded a little nervous.

 _What am I supposed to do now?How am I supposed to know where he's gonna be?_

"Um...hello?"

Misty blinked. A strange green haired man standing in front of her with a purple haired girl next to him.

"We couldn't help but notice you from over there,"he pointed at a corner of a different store,"you seem lost."

The purple haired girl scrutinized her,"You seem familiar too,have we met before?"

Misty was at a loss for words,should she ask them about Ash?But before she could make up her mind her pokégear rang.

Ring!Ring!Ri-!

"Um...Hello?"

It was only a second before an image appeared on the screen of the boy in question.

"Ash?!"

The two 'strangers' gasped,"Ash?" They mimicked.

* * *

"Misty!Where are you?!"

A snap off screen was Iris came on screen pointing at Misty.

"THAT'S why you looked so familiar,you're Misty!"

"Iris?!"

"Wait,I thought you were in Cerulean City?"Cilan said coming onto the screen.

"Cilan?!"

All of a sudden Daisy came up from behind Ash.

"Hey,baby sister!"

Now Misty gasped,"Daisy?!"

"Wait..."Ash and Misty said in unison realizing what had happened.

"Oh no..."

"Wait this is too confusing,so Ash came here for Misty but..."Daisy trailed.

"But Misty came here to surprise Ash..."Iris finished.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Misty were having a telepathic conversation...

 _Ash-Should I go back?_

 _Misty-No I should_

 _Ash-Do you have to take care of the gym?_

 _Misty-Actually..._

 _Ash-Really?_

 _Misty-*smile* I can get s_ _ome time off_

 _Ash-*smiles back*Okay,I'm on my way_

* * *

"So who's gonna go back?"Cilan asked just as Ash got up and ran out.

"Ash where are you going?!"Daisy screamed at his fleeting figure.

"I'm going back to Unova!" He screamed jumping on his shoulder on the way out.

Daisy glanced at the screen with the rest of the gang then ran after Ash in hope of catching up to had just reached the door to leave when Daisy screamed,"You only have five minutes you'll never make it on foot!"

Ash stopped in his tracks and looked around,an orange bike with a basket attached to the handles resting on a metal pole near the gym door catching his attention.

He didn't even give it a thought before putting his roses and chocolates in the basket and hopping on it and ridding to the nearest plane to Unova.

 _I'm coming Misty don't worry..._

* * *

"Misty?!"Ash called out.

"MISTY!"

Where was she?

"Over here Ash!"

Misty waved her arms to get his attention.

Ash looked over,there was Misty waving with Iris and Cilan behind her.

He ran up to them happy to finally be in front of Misty.

"Ash..."

"Misty..."

Ash blinked,"These are for..."He stopped midway to see that the once beautiful bouquet was now missing a couple of roses and most of them were messed up with falling petals,or cracked stems.

"Um...hold on a second."

He went up to a trash can and threw away the messed up roses,ending up with one single well kept rose. _There goes twenty dollars._ He walked back.

"Here."He said handing her tthe box of chocolates and the rose.

"Thanks Ash it's lovely."She smiled holding the delicate rose.

"Happy anniversary!"he half shouted tired from all the running and plane rides.

Misty blinked,"That's tomorrow Ash."

* * *

 **This was over a thousand words and how long were the other ones? Less than five think I was having such a hard time coming up with this IM and did you notice I didn't put my slogan for the other prompts?I didn't until I was in the middle of this.**

 **Updated/posted:11-03-2015**

 **Putting the yay in pokeshipping**

 **-Jpokeshipping**


	4. Family

**{11-04-2015}A/N Hey do y'all want to hear a story about my account?Yeah?No? Well I'm going to post it on my profile because I don't want to take up space here.**

 **Ash:23 Misty:25 Delia:39**

* * *

Pokeshipping Prompt Four:Family

* * *

 _ **DING! DONG!**_

"Misty."

"Ash."

"..."

"..."

"You tell her!"They said simultaneously.

"Why should I have to tell her?She's _your_ mom!"Misty argued.

"Well you're the one who's having him!"

"That doesn't ev-!Wait...what makes you think it's a him?"

"Well...uh-I mean,"he stuttered,"it has to be!"

"What do you mean,'It has to be' what if it's a girl?"She glared daggers at him.

"There's noth-"

 _ **CLICK!**_

"Ash?Misty?"

Delia Ketchum came outside wearing her straw hat and slightly dirty must've been tending her garden.

She immediately threw herself on them in a giant loving bear hug.

"Oh it's been so long since your last visit!Misty look at you,"she said momentarily stepping back to admire the red headed woman in front of her.

"And you Ash,"she said moving to inspect him."You've gotten taller I can tell,you know you really should visit your lonely mother,it gets really quiet especially when Mimey stays at the lab."

Ash and Misty momentarily glanced at each other as if exchanging thoughts.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore ,"Delia ushered them inside while interrupting Misty."Oh you should get rid of that habit Misty,just call me Delia."

Misty almost laughed,she had known Delia for over ten years and she was still trying to get her to stop calling her that...which was really difficult since she had only tried stopping a couple of months ago.

They all sat down.

"So,"Delia started,taking off her hat and gloves,"how has the married life been?"

Ash chuckled,"Its great mom,"he said hugging Misty who was next to him on the couch,"Being with Misty has been everything I wanted and more."

Delia 'awwed' at the tender words.

"You know I always knew you would end up together,all that's left is my future grandchildren!"Delia got up.

"You should really get started on that by the way I can't wait till I have little kids running around this house!" She went to the kitchen and came out with some drinks.

"Do you want some mango lemonade?"

Both Ash and Misty smiled and took one with a quiet 'thank you.'

Misty lifted her drink ready to take it when all of a sudden her stomach made a really bad turning motion,the lemonade smelled strong and hurriedly put the drink in Ash's hands and ran to the restroom,her breakfast coming back thanks to the invitation the mango lemonade presented.

Ash and Delia stood up and followed Misty to the restroom.

She was throwing up rather violently.

Ash knelt down next to her and held her hair up while rubbing her back.

Delia didn't know what to think.

Here was her son next to her daughter-in-law not the slightest bit surprised and obviously had practice from the way he was helping her.

"I can't believe this is gonna happen for three months..."

Delia's ears perked months?The only thing she knew that lasted three months was...no,it couldn't was probably something else.

"Misty,honey are you okay?"Delia said tentatively kneeling down next to her.

Misty took a deep breath."Yeah just,well,"she looked at Ash for help.

"We have something to tell you mom..."

They all stood up and in that little restroom Ash and Misty broke the news.

"You're going to be a grandma!"

* * *

 **Yup short and sweet. But c'mon you just _had_ to include Delia she's AWESOME!Actually I love her so much that she gets to have a little extra snippet.**

* * *

"IM GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!"She screamed her happiness evident for miles,Ash and Misty barely had a second before Delia brought them into a tight hug.

Both Ash and Misty laughed.

"But Mom we also came to ask if you wanted to join us?"

Delia blinked,"Join you in what?"

"In seeing the baby of course!"Misty said joyfully,"It'll be our first time since we found out and apart from being little nervous we would love it if you joined."

Delia gasped,"Of course I will!Anything for my new grandchild."

She leaned towards Misty's stomach and after a nodd from her she touched the place where the future addition to her family would grow in.

"Have you thought about what you want yet?"

Ash and Misty looked at each other,"Well..."

* * *

 **Updated/Posted:{11-04-2015}**

 **Putting the yay in pokeshipping**

 **-Jpokeshipping**


	5. Long Distance

**{11-05-2015}A/N No dialogue,at least not this time it feels kinda nice actually.**

* * *

Pokeshipping Prompt:Long Distance

* * *

It was hard,it really was.

Waiting every day for a call,anticipating it every time you woke up.

Sometimes he would call at night,forgetting about the different time zones.

Sometimes he would call late,right after the gym closed,and they would stay up all night just catching up,so when she woke up to face the challengers she would miss a chance or not processes a move.

Those were the only times she lost.

Sometimes she would try to call him when he had missed a week,he called at night,or when it was just important.

She would use the math skills they were forced to learn before becoming official pokémon trainers to calculate were he would knew she'd ever use them?

She would miss him a few times unfortunately,he was either not there yet or she'd just missed him.

It really sucked.

He usually called,once a week.

Every other PokéCenter he'd think about her and call.

It was nice to know he cared,but she still wished it would be more often.

Sometimes when she was really missing him she would visit his childhood home in Pallet mother,one of the nicest people on Earth,would take her mind off of him but also give her the same satisfaction of seeing his boyish grin or hearing about his adventures.

It wasn't nice.

But it really was true,absence made the heart grow fonder,or something of the like.

She hated it some days,it was just miles and miles of space between them.

Some days she appreciated it,the moment when she heard his voice or saw his face was so satisfying she would wait again just to feel that freshness he brought.

They tried letters but she could barely read his handwriting and she never knew where to mail them too.

Some days she missed the letters,she kept all of them in a box locked could always tell if it was raining or if he was writing on his hands or just any little thing about where he was and that made her feel connected to him.

But that didn't matter.

He was back.

Maybe for a day.

Maybe for a week.

She didn't expect it to be more than a month.

But how long he was staying didn't did matter was that the long distance normally between them was gone for a moment.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Updated:{11-05-2015}**

 **Putting the yay in pokeshipping**

 **-Jpokeshipping**


	6. Memories

**{11-06-2015}**

* * *

Pokeshipping Prompt:Memories

* * *

Pokémon trainers lose their 's not that uncommon surprisingly. Pokémon attacks miss or the trainers do something ridiculous and their memories get blanked that's what happened to Ash Ketchum.

"C'mon guys hurry up! I have to catch that pokémon!"He said running after a Farfetch

"Ash why do you need this pokémon so badly? We'll find another one later!" Brock said trying to keep up with Ash.

"But I have to-WHAAA!"

The ground beneath him disappeared and he went tumbling down a steep cliff his fall ending in an abrupt meet with a started slowly slipping down.

"Ash where are you!?"shouted an exasperated Misty.

"Ooowww..."And that was the last thing he remembered before passing out

* * *

"Ash?"

"Aaash?"

"Ash!"

"Huh,what?"he blinked and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Nurse Joy sighed,"You're at the Poké you know what your name is?"

He had a foggy memory of people calling him was it? "Ash...?"

Someone behind her nodded slowly.

"Good,"she moved to the side and gestured to the people behind her.

"Do you recognize these people?"

He if he couldn't see them clearly.

"They seem familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

After she asked him a few more questions and made some more small tests she released him with a simple saying of 'recounting memories should help his memory return faster,if more than a few days have happened and nothing has changed bring him back for a checkup.'

* * *

Right after they left the PokéCenter Brock pulled Misty aside,"I need you to help Ash with his memory while I lead the way okay?And don't leave him out of your site alright."

She rolled her eyes,"Alright."

* * *

"So Ash..."

He looked up at the sound of his name,the orange haired girl at just stared at her waiting for her to finish.

"Do you remember,"she held back a laugh,"Ashley?"

He blinked,who?Maybe a friend?

"I don't think so..."something about her reaction to the name gave him an unsettling feeling,"why?"

* * *

 **Updated:{11-06-2015}**


	7. Pokeshipping Day

**{11-07-2015}A/N Wow is the week really over?Dang that went by fast...you know I really wanted this one to be memorable and perfect but I couldn't get the right inspiration.I swear I'll be better next year!**

* * *

Pokeshipping Day:REUNION

* * *

 _I remember the reason you started traveling with me.I was so determined to save Pikachu that I sacrificed myself for him,putting myself in danger just to buy him some time,but he ended up jumping in the way of me and the flock of used the strongest thunderbolt that I've ever seen,and it'll probably still hold that ground years from now,with that thunderbolt he saved our lives and simultaneously ruined your bike._

 _I couldn't be more happy about it now._

 _I remember seeing your face for the first time,I thought you were an Angel.I know it sounds cheesy but it's true,when you jump over a waterfall you don't really expect to come out alive,especially to have a pretty girl fish you out on accident._

 _Who new you would be my best friend?_

 _*Cough* human friend._

 _Do you remember that time when you and Jessie got switched in our groups? I was so happy to finally see you again,at the time I didn't really know why but I didn't care._

 _As long as we were together again._

 _Hey did you ever get those chills? When our hands met,we said it was to keep together but we left Brock out...a lot actually._

 _Maybe we just had that connection from the start?_

 _I don't know...not I don't think I'll ever know one-hundred percent what all that was about._

 _But you know what I do know?That I love you,and that's all that matters..._

Ash sighed and folded up that piece of paper.

It just wasn't...how should he put this...worthy?Perfect?To the mark?

It wasn't good enough for Misty Waterflower.

Yeah that was had to be good,amazing,mind blowing.

Something that was as great as his feelings for her.

 _I miss Pikachu...I should have brought him then gone to the gym...No!This is something I should do myself!_

Ash turned his hat back,a new determined sparkle in his eyes.

He took a deep breath.

"IM COMMING MISTY,"he shouted running as fast as he could till he was outside of the Cerulean Gym.

His nerves momentarily getting the better of him he started stepping back...

 _What if she doesn't want to see me?Did I wait too long?Or if she's not there yet?Should I get her something?I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE CAUGHT HER THAT POKÉMON! Now she's gonna hate me...wait no,she can't be mad,you're the best of friends,forever and a day right?_

Another deep breath.

 _I can do this!_

He walked up to the door and knocked as hard as his nerves could allow.

The doors opened by themselves,and the lights were on but no one was in sight.

"Come in!" He heard Misty call out.

"Sorry I'm late I was ju-!"She stopped dead in her tracks.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like hours.

Misty slowly blinked,"Ash?"

He held a crooked smile,"That's m-oof!"

Misty jumped on him giving him one of the tightest hugs he had ever received.

"I missed you so much..."

He felt little wet spots on his shoulder,and hugged back.

"I missed you too Misty,I missed you too."

* * *

 **Updated/Finished:{11-07-2015}**

 **Putting the yay in pokeshipping**

 **-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
